


Go Slower

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Scott mess around before a pack meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Slower

Derek licked Scott’s neck sucking a dark hickey into Scott’s sensitive flesh, and Scott Shuddered above him.

“Fuck, Bear,” Scott whispered throatily and slid his fingers through Derek’s dark, thick hair. “God keep- keep touching me. Fuck!” He groaned as Derek rubbed his thumb over Scott’s nipples and Scott ground against him. He slid his arms around Scott’s back and scraped his nails down Scott’s back as he kept sucking on his neck, nipping a little at the sensitive flesh until all Scott could do was squirm against him. “Fuck, I need you inside of me,” he whispered. Derek growled and flipped them over and ground into Scott for a few minutes before pulling back and sliding a condom on his hard, leaking cock.

“Front or back?” Derek asked and Scott looked up at his big goofy boyfriend who was staring down at him with huge pupils. Scott shivered a little and gently stroked Derek’s cheek.

“I want to see your face,” he whispered and Derek nodded. He grabbed the lube and squirted some all over his fingers before sliding three fingers into Scott without any warning. Wincing, Scott jerked and gripped Derek’s arm to keep him from moving.

“Hey, hey… I’m- I’m not going anywhere, Bear. You- you can go slow… Ungh…” Scott trailed off as Derek pulled out just as abruptly. Derek leaned down and kissed the tip of Scott’s nose, heart pounding har.

“I- I’m sorry,” he murmured and slid his hand around Scott’s dick, stroking him lightly. “I’m just- I’m-” Scott kissed him, sliding his tongue into Derek’s mouth. He put his hand on Derek’s and slid it down under his balls.

“You’re perfect, baby, just _go slow_. Slow circles,” Scott instructed as he rubbed his thumb across the inside of Derek’s forearm. Derek tried to match the rhythm against the rim of Scott’s ass. “Yeah, yeah, just like that. Just, ngh. Just wait for- unf- for me to relax and-” Derek slipped a finger tip inside of him. “Jesus, yes. Yes…” Slowly Derek worked his fingers back inside of Scott at his instruction. Finally, Derek had four fingers deep in Scott’s ass. The younger wolf squirmed and squealed below him, gasping for breath.

“Derek, I’m- I’m- not yet, not yet,” he huffed and Derek took his fingers out of Scott again. This time he slid them into his mouth and Scott groaned. “Next time, next time you can eat my ass,” he promised, panting. “But for now I just- I just need you inside of me.” Derek nodded and lifted Scott’s hips to meet his and slid in slowly.

“You ok?” Derek asked once fully seated and Scott huffed, nodding and panting.

“‘S good. You’re good. So good to me,” he managed and Derek grunted a little, but said nothing as he pulled back a little and rocked forward. Scott groaned softly and slid his hands up Derek’s sides, squeezing, gripping. Huffing softly in his ear, Derek slid in and out, slowly at first but eventually he picked up speed. Too much speed, apparently. Scott wrapped his legs around Derek, making him stop.

“Slow, Bear, slow. We’ve got all morning…” Scott whispered and Derek groaned above him.

“Seriously, you’re killing me, Scott,” he whined and Scott just laughed.

“You’re fine, Der, you’re fine,” he whispered pulling him down to kiss him hard. Derek whined as Scott loosened his grip around Derek’s hips and Derek moved slower, his whole body sweating despite the air conditioning. Scott smirked and gripped Derek’s ass. “You love this,” Scott teased and Derek slid his arms around Scott’s shoulders and put his head on Scott’s chest.

“Please, Scott, please…” Derek begged as Scott continued to massage his ass.

“Please what?” Scott asked and Derek huffed.

“Please. Please don’t make me go slow…” He whined. Scott leaned up and kissed Derek again. He kissed his way over to Derek’s ear and whispered, “Roll over.” Derek whimpered a little but pulled out so that they could roll over on the bed. Smirking a little, Scott slid slowly onto Derek’s cock making the other wolf shudder.

Leaning forward, Scott gripped Derek’s shoulders and kiss him gently as _slowly_ rode Derek’s cock. Whining, Derek gasped into Scott’s mouth and a tear slid down his cheek. This went on for several long minutes, Scott’s dick leaking heavily between them until finally he broke the kiss and sat back, sweating, heart racing.

“Fuck, you’re too much,” Scott whispered as he wiped one of Derek’s cheeks with one hand, and squeezed his dick with the other. Derek rocked his hips a little and Scott nodded, all words lost as he started to ride Derek’s dick in earnest. “Fuck, fuck. Jesus!” Scott grunted as Derek held his hips to help steady him.

“Please,” Derek grunted. “Please.”

“Yeah, baby, you can cum,” Scott grunted as he kept moving and stroking himself. “Fuck,” he grunted as Derek gasped and came in his ass. Scott rode him for a few more seconds before cuming with a loud cry. He fell on top of Derek and they lay like that, panting, for several long moments until finally Scott rolled off and onto his back.

“Fuck,” he groaned and Derek pulled the condom off his dick. Personally, Scott loved it when Derek filled him with his seed only to leak all day long, but they had a pack meeting in a few hours and he could already see their faces of disgust when they walked in and smelled the loft. As Derek rolled closer, nuzzling him a little, he found he didn’t really care.

“Do we have time for a nap?” Derek asked and Scott looked at his phone. It was 12:40 and the meeting was at 2.

“I mean we could, but then we wouldn’t have time to have shower sex,” Scott whispered and Derek’s dick twitched weakly against Scott’s hip.

“Jesus, McCall, you’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” He teased and kissed Scott’s shoulder. Scott hmmed softly, but was already pulling Derek closer as they fell asleep.


End file.
